


In the Heat of the Moment

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Batfleck - Freeform, Beta Harley, Fluff, It's actually pretty nice, Leto Joker, M/M, but there's some reference to their old ways, harley's a girl buddy, omega Joker, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Joker's going through a heat for the first time in ages after falling in the vat of acid. Harley can't bear to watch him suffering so she goes out looking for help. And why don't you look at that, it's the Batman!Chinese translation by daomo7 available - link in the end notes.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look what I found in my old documents - more smut! Yay... Actually, I think this ain't too bad guys. Even if you don't really care for the omega/alpha shit, I think you can still find this rather enjoyable by the end.

It had gone on for too long now. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Puddin', ya gotta tell me! What can I do to help ya?" Harley cried out as she looked over the writhing slim body twisting itself in the silky, red covers of their master-bed. Her _"Puddin'"_ had stripped himself down to only his black underwear with dark purple lining and was currently gripping the satin pillows with white knuckles. His jaw was tightened into a nasty grimace. Horrible tremors wracked through his lithe, pale body making him ache all over.

"Shh-ut u-pp!" he bellowed out frustrated through gritted teeth. "But Puddin', you're hurtin' so bad!" Harley told him back, tears almost brimming her eyes as she watched Joker wallow in pain of the sort she couldn't understand. She would never understand it. She also thought _he_ wouldn't have to. Being a beta herself and the Joker just being the Joker.

"It'll pass", he retorted after catching his breath when some of the tremors had finally eased off for a little while.

Harley twisted her hands in front of her, not sure what to do. "But Puddin', it won't be for another few days. You gotta lemme do something! Do you want me to get you some of those funny toys they always advertise on tv at night? I think there's a store that sells those only a few blocks down the street, I could...", she offered but Joker cut her off harshly.

"No!  _They'll_  know if they see you going in there", he said and then gasped again as a powerful shiver ran down his spine, and he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. "They've been wondering about it for a while now. If they see you, they'll know and good fucking God, I'll be  _doomed",_  he said before turning on his side again to hug a pillow to his chest and proceeded to curl himself around it. The tremors came back with vengeance now and he bit his lower lip with his 'nearly' platinum covered teeth until he drew blood. He didn't want to make those pitiful sounds regardless of the hot need feeling more painful than a dozen broken bones. He didn't want to be a slave to this sort of 'natural' occurrence in certain type of humans. He was not a member of the  _great_  human kind - not after dropping into that vat of acid chemicals seeing no one treated him as one from the start after all.

"But I don't get it. How come this hasn't happened to ya ever before?" Harley wondered out loud and took one of the blankets on the bed and covered Joker better with it. His normally sheet white skin had become slightly flushed by now and he felt awfully hot and sweaty so he threw the blanket off as soon as it touched his skin, and by that, making Harley pout. He pressed his face against the mattress and got up on his knees and leaned his forearms on the bed with a deep sigh. Slick had managed to drip down his thighs even through the fabric of his underwear and the whole room became saturated with his pheromones soon.

Joker couldn't help but moan out as another tremor ran through him, more lubricant leaving him. He rumbled into the mattress annoyed by the whole situation. This could have been a great night for him! He had set up multiple bombs throughout the city which locations the cops would have a nice time figuring out. Hopefully the Bat would have come too. He was also going to take forced custody over some pretty little diamonds that some pretentious jewel company was shipping into Gotham harbor tonight and perhaps use them later in his next act - he was thinking of something magnificently glittering and sparkly. Then he would have gone watch the fireworks work their way up through cityhall's roof and maybe enjoy some grape soda with Harley.

But no. No, no, no, _no._  All that had to be ruined because of some no-good, useless  _heat,_ something that hadn't bothered him for years. Years after becoming the clown prince of Gotham. He had been so pleasantly surprised when he had discovered them gone after a few months since the acid incident. It made him far beyond an  _Omega._  Far beyond anything normal. It had freed him from the social, moral and economical constructs of society and let himself be whoever he wanted to be. Whoever he truly was.

But as it turns out, it looked like something was activating back to "ordinary",and that he truly despised. He was absolutely horrified by this whole ordeal that he felt pathetic for feeling. But it was true. Would this mean that now he would slowly start to turn back wholly to whoever lowlife he was before he had found greatness in being a peculiar minded person? God, he begged no! That could not happen. He would not let it happen. He forbid it!

So yes, he knew why this had never happened during all that time he's been with Harley. It had been the chemicals that had changed him into something mightier than just an  _Omega_  and afterwards he had simply been a freak of nature with a big smile on his lips and a golden gun in his hand. But now... Something was going terrifyingly wrong and normal.

Trembling some more he shifted to lying on his side again with a groan, hoping the heat strokes coursing through his body would ease a bit. Shutting his eyes and trying to think of something else than what was going on, he gripped on the sheets lying around him, gasping some, moaning some, all the while just simply trying to breathe and  _not_  touch himself. He wasn't going to let himself do that. He wasn't going to fall down to _that_ level.

Harley couldn't take it. Not for any second longer, no matter what her Puddin' said. She couldn't watch him suffer like this. She was going to find him some help, be it no matter what.

She was going to find herself an Alpha to fuck her Puddin'.

"Okay, darling, I'm gonna go out for a while and see if there's anything I can...", she trailed off as she backed her way to the door of the apartment quietly. The Joker kept whimpering and struggling on against the symptoms of his heat so he probably wasn't even listening to her anymore. She sighed out after she got through the door and rushed out to the elevator. There was no worry about meeting anyone who wasn't supposed to see her at the moment, because they had docked away most of the sky-high building's apartments from the top to their own uses. Only other criminal minded people had taken up some of the rooms downstairs, like mob bosses and other low-lives.

She went off on the street, her pimped, decorated gun tucked against her leg in the trusty gun holder attached to her very short shorts as she strolled down the cold darkened alleyways and streets of 3 am Gotham. She looked around with a curious expression wondering where she could find an Alpha at this time of hour. Besides, she couldn't really smell the differences between dynamics that well anymore after her own soak in the acid bath. This could be difficult, especially when most people were of the Beta dynamic anyway. Her only way to distinguish an Alpha from the crowds was from their build and typical physical features and the way they held themselves in that confident, imposing way. She had never been particularly fond of Alphas honestly, but for her Puddin' she would do anything.

But as it was, at the moment there were hardly any people running around the streets of this particular area of the city. People were busy partying in night clubs and bars or getting chocked on their own vomit in some dirty alley. And that wasn't the type of Alpha she was really looking for. She needed to find someone trustworthy with a big cock fast. Or actually, they didn't really need to be trustworthy, she could just shoot them after they were done. They just needed to be bold enough to fuck the Joker of all people. But who could that someone be? Everyone was scared shitless of the Joker! They wouldn't want to get in a ten feet radius of him, nevermind putting their cock in his ass! God, she was really screwed with this mission.

Then she got it. The Batman! That man _had_ to be an Alpha. There was no way he wasn't! Who else could run around dressed as a flying rat if not a cocky, self-righteous Alpha? The only problem was finding him. He was probably looming somewhere around the corner or a few blocks down beating some guy to a pulp, but she needed him to notice her _now._ And what if he wasn't going around the town tonight? She would have to go put on the Bat-signal. Or should she go wreck havoc somewhere instead? She knew how to do that. Maybe burn down a building or cause a traffic incident or something? But that was too much, the boys in blue would come in masses and she didn't got time for that. It needed to be something fairly small, but significant all the same. Maybe she could...

But wait a moment! What was that she heard behind the corner of a strip club at the opposite side of the road? The sound of metal cans hitting the asphalt, broken bottle glass being scrunched under a heavy boot, groaning grunts, and a rumbling voice thundering words of justice in the dark alleyway. _Could it be?_

Harley scurried towards the sounds and peeked in the alley and there _he_ was!

Batman was holding some beaten up guy against the brick-wall of the strip club while a half-dressed woman darted towards the other end of the alley with her heels in her hands. "Batsy!" Harley piped throwing her hands up in elation. Batman turned his rough features towards her and let the guy slide down the wall to the ground. He wasn't getting up any time soon from the look of him. "Harley Quinn?" He acknowledged her with slight bewilderment in his rough voice.

"Oh, you can call me just Harley, Batsy-boo. We've gone through too much together for you to have to call me by my whole, entire name", she giggled. Batman turned back to the guy and started cuffing him up. "What do you want? Take you back to Arkham?" he asked.

"Oh! No, no Batsy. I'm done with the good ol' jail for now - the grub they sell there's awful not to mention the water pressure in the showers. Actually it's quite good luck I had to find ya so soon. But I've gotta ask ya something. You're an Alpha, right? I mean you gotta be", she inquired leaning against the wall with a hand to her hip. Batman turned back to her completely after cuffing up the guy, but kept a ready stance in case anything was about to go down suddenly. You could never tell with the crazy ones even though Harley seemed rather straightforward and honest at the moment.

"That is true, yes. But why must you know?" he asked her getting curious. Really he should have been taking her back to Arkham or somewhere, but since she came to him freely, it seemed like something was up. Or more likely, it was a trap.

"Well, Batsy I do actually need ya to do something for me. It's something very small really. It's just that I don't know who else to ask and you seem like a good choice in a way. I mean, you know Mista J almost as good as I do if not even better at times", she said. "What do you mean, Harley?" he demanded. Harley just shook her head a bit, her pigtails swinging with the movement. "I'd better just show ya."

"I don't know if I really want to follow wherever you're leading me without knowing exactly where that is and why", Batman said back crossing his arms over his chest. "You've got nothing to worry about, Bats. I'm not taking you to your doom! Or I don't know. Maybe I am. But my Puddin' needs you! You need to come help him. Say, uh, I'm offering you a week - does it go for as long as a week? I don't know, why not. A week completely free of crime on me and Mista J's part. Just think about that, huh. There are lotsa bombs we've hid in big buildings around the city! A week could give the cops plenty time to go look for them, wouldn't it?" Harley persuaded him, licking her bright red upper lip and blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Batman pondered for a while, thinking about the offer. It seemed like Harley had thought of it right at the moment so the whole setting felt authentic. It didn't feel like a trap per say. But he was still cautious of what she was asking him. What could the Joker possibly need of him besides going after him while shooting at his face all the while laughing maniacally? But he couldn't deny that he wasn't curious. Furthermore, if Joker wanted what he usually wanted with Batman, then surely he would have come out to play on his own and not have Harley come for him instead and especially without strict instructions on what they were offering Batman in return. Harley had been anxious in her words. This was too good to miss if it was what it looked like.

"Fine. Take me to him", he relented and followed Harley Quinn as she took them off while having the giggles. Batman noticed the glimmering gun strapped to her leg and was about to take it from her, but deemed that they would need to build some sort of trust between them if this was what he really was going to do - whatever that was. If he took away her 'protection' then she would soon come down on him with fists and kicks. If he was able to avoid that, he would. He was used to fighting sure, but he didn't want to go overboard with it unnecessarily, he had better things to do.

Harley took them back to her place, very conscious of the fact that they would most probably need to move apartments now that Batsy knew where they were staying at. It was a pity, she kinda liked this one. It was at least a lot better than the old, creaky and cold abandoned house they had been staying at a couple months back when they first escaped from Arkham. After getting settled with their business they had been able to reclaim their areas again and all was good.

When they got into the elevator and Harley pressed the level number "13", Batman started wondering again if this was such a good idea. Who knew, there still might be a mass of their goons waiting for him when those metal doors opened again. Harley turned around from the doors to check-up on her makeup from the mirror, brushing a few strands of blond and blue hair from her face. "Harley, what exactly is going on? Why does Joker need me?" he asks furrowing his brows behind the mask. Harley turns to look at him and pops a pink gumball in her mouth innocently.

"Bats, ya really do worry too much. I mean, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately with all the shootings and whatnot we've been up to, but I wouldn't take you to my home if it wasn't absolutely necessary for my Puddin's health and safety. This ain't a trap for you to set your foot in, trust me. I'm sure you'll be happily surprised when you see what it's all about. But I can't tell you yet, 'cause I don't wanna ya to freak out and skedaddle out on us now or my run-around would be pointless", she said and laughed her own trademark laugh. Batman just grunted, not so happy with the answer. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding.

No one was out in the corridor for all he could see but he waited for Harley to get out first. He couldn't hear anyone else nearby either and decided it was safe enough to follow her to the red door right in front of them. It wasn't locked or anything and Harley simply pushed it open and went in, Batman in tow.

The room was intoxicated with the sweetest and the most luring scent Batman had encountered in a long, long time. He knew exactly what it was and what it meant, but couldn't quite believe it even with the evidence right in front of his eyes. The scent on a further notice did have a certain odd, chemically dash to it which only was a concluded him right.

The Joker was tangled in red satin sheets, writhing in heat on a grand master-bed. The wall on the left to them had floor-to-ceiling windows which gave an epic view of Gotham's night. Some windows were lit of the scenery's buildings, but most of the windows of the building right across from the one they were in, were darkened which hopefully would mean no one was going to be looking. Besides the room itself they were in was lit up dimly and gave of a very specific atmosphere to the situation along with the strong pheromones.

An odd, pleasant shudder ran through Bruce's body which he couldn't help and he drew in a sharp breath. That was a mistake though. He only breathed in more of the scent of pheromones that made his knees buckle up. "Harley", he growls. She looks at him nonchalantly and gestures him to go closer to the bed. "This? You need my help with this?!" he insists in bafflement. The Joker is whining quietly, his head pressed into the pillows. Seems like he hasn't heard them yet even though they are this close. He must be really under the influence of his heat.

"Shh... Batsy, come on. If not you, then who could I ask to fuck Mista J? Don't be so tight-up. I can stay in another room if it's privacy that you want", Harley suggests and already starts her way down the darkened hallway on the right. "But-!" he starts again, but she cuts him off. "Take all the time you need. But don't you dare hurt my Puddin' in any way, 'cause then I will make you pay no matter what he says", she warns him with a fierce, serious look in her pale blue eyes and pointing a finger at him before turning her back to him again.

He was about to fight back again but then he heard a loud whimper mixed with a gasp coming from the bed in front of him. Long, slim, pale legs opened up and a gush of slick seeped into the already soiled bed-sheets. Those damn pheromones felt like they were engulfing him into some sort of heated cotton ball which he could not escape, trying leading into getting even more trapped in the tangles of the fibers. He couldn't keep in the groan when he looked at the thin body laid out on the bed in such an enticing way, legs wide apart like they were begging Bruce to come in and bury himself between them.

He couldn't believe himself for thinking of such things about the  _Joker,_  but he reminded himself that this was simply genetics which were guiding him now to do the most outrageous things to the Clown Prince of Crime who he was supposed to be conquering each and every time he found him on the streets and throwing him back into Arkham where he belonged. This time he could only think about getting on top of him to pound him somewhere else than just his face. His own face became flushed and whole body started so sweat under all the Kevlar of his suit making him want to rip it right off.

His rather load, distinct groan had made the writhing man become aware of his arrival. Green hair was puffed up and sticking in every possible direction as the Joker pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed, leaning against his arms as he stared at Bruce with a fevered but still somewhat cold expression. His own movement made him whimper slightly and Bruce's Alpha instincts pleaded him to take action already, but Bruce could be a very obstinate man when he wanted to. Suddenly he felt quite awkward just standing there in the Joker's home, basically uninvited and obtruding a very private moment of his.

"What are you doing here?" Joker demanded him in a very harsh voice with a frown shadowing his acid green eyes. Bruce noticed a golden handgun on the bedside table which Joker seemed to be reaching for whilst still keeping his gaze locked on his.

"Stop that, I'm not here to fight you", Bruce told him with a calming raised hand. Joker frowned but let the gun go and Bruce sighed slightly in small relief, thankful for Joker being a bit more compliant for once even if just for the time being.

Bruce could see the pale man's grip on the sheets tighten until his knuckles became even whiter than usual. "Harley brought me here. Told me you needed my help", Bruce explained keeping his voice steady and unapologetic as ever even though various emotions ran through his system messing up his thoughts enough to resemble an actual whirlpool. The Joker looked enraged by that answer and sneered at him, bright red lips parting to show off teeth with worn off platinum ridges to them. No, but wait. No, it couldn't be... the ridges didn't form a Bat symbol, could they?

"Damn that no-good churl. Thinkin' she can do whatever she pleases these days even with my clear disagreement. Gotten a taste for a little bit of power and doesn't remember who's the boss anymore, now does she? Deserves a good ol' kick in the butt surely that rebellious lassie", he muttered viciously. But then abruptly a harsh tremor went through him, making him twist his head back and whole body tense. Bruce could see bones of his chest protruding underneath the sheet white skin when Joker's back arched towards Bruce. Fuck, heat was beginning to pool in Bruce's groin for real now.

"I'll leave then since there doesn't seem to be a problem here. But I'll come back when... this is over. For obvious reasons", Bruce mumbled after swallowing painfully and loudly, his voice quieting down at the end of his sentence, hands twisting in his black gloves. But now Joker looked back at him, eyes wide and circular as he inspected him with more intensity than ever before. There seemed to be more than just obsession and glee behind those green orbs this time. Desperation if that was possible for such a self-sufficient being like himself.

It was out of character for him and it made it hard to look at him when there was so much raw emotion flashing across his face and which had no right to be there. No right to make Bruce feel like this.

"Hold on a second... Why leave now, Bats? Ya came all the way here to help me, didn't ya? You might as well keep your promise then, sweetcakes. Cm' here, I won't bite", he beckoned with a luring smile that made him look a lot more like the his usual self thankfully. That smile still betrayed some of the raw desperation swirling inside him. Nevertheless, it was a luring smile and that finger was curling to beckon Batman over to him on the bed like a colorful bait to a fish in a clear river.

Bruce was at crossroads. He wasn't sure where to go from here. The logical side of him told him that this was bullshit and that he was leaving. He would come later for them when it would be an even fight. Besides he didn't really believe it would be safe to take a Joker in heat to the hands of the slightly not so fair doctors and nurses of Arkham Asylum. And especially to the close vicinity of the other patients.

The other part in him - the one which was howling at him with a hoarse voice - was telling him to go over to the insane man with unusually attractive looks and an ass begging to be fucked by an proper Alpha cock and give him what he needed - what he deserved. And Harley had made a deal with him, hadn't she? He would get full week worth of time to find those bombs they had hidden around the city without the worry they would be already up to something else while he was going so. Or so she had said and you couldn't really trust her that well, could you now. Still, if she had been honest...

Batman sighed, looking at his feet for a while before looking up to the madman again. Joker was tossing his leg from side to side, that damn smile still plastered on his stupid, pretty face. Bruce huffed out in defeat.

"Fine. I'll help you. But I made a deal with Harley: a full week free of crime from your and her part when we're done, alright? And you tell me where you've hidden the bombs. Those are my conditions", he said as he started making his way to the bed. He felt like he was walking to his doom which he felt like was soon to become his redemption, too, somehow. At the same time of his moral entropy, he felt relief and anticipation filling him with each step. Joker rolled his eyes dramatically at the deal he was making but agreed on it, even to the newly extended conditions. But of course he didn't know what Harley had said to Bruce after all. "Sure, sure. No fun for a week and spoiling the fireworks. You better make this one last then, mister. I am expecting  _big_  things from the knight and savior of the darkest of nights now."

Bruce began undressing his suit and left it in the corner of the room far from Joker's reach. Even if he did manage to get to his utility belt for example though, he wouldn't be able to use it without the gloves. And only Batman could put on the gloves without getting electrocuted painfully. Bruce took off his mask as well, knowing it would get too hot and uncomfortably very soon if he left it on for this. All the same, Joker already knew who he was. Harley might not, but at the moment he didn't believe she would be around to see him bare faced anyway. Even if she did, well, she wouldn't go around telling anyone if Joker didn't. And no goon would dare to come into the clown's apartment just like that.

When Bruce was done undressing, he knelt on the bed between the Joker's legs and took a hold of his thighs automatically without another thought - his Alpha instincts taking over him minute by minute, or inhale by inhale in fact. "And no telling anyone about this, Joker. If you do, well, I very much doubt anyone would believe a nutcase like you anyway. So just do yourself a favor", Bruce told him leaning into him bit by bit. Joker just grinned, his hold on the sheets already lessening from being touched by an Alpha. Or maybe it was just a Batman type of thing. You never knew with him, did you.

"Oh but Brucie, I would never tell about my romantic escapades with the Batman himself to anyone in the whole entire world, especially to some low-lives and lil' fuckheads littering the streets. They would never deserve to know such intimate and gracious things such as our little moments together. These things between us are private,  _honey._  You can trust me on that", he murmurs leaning over to Bruce to loop his willowy arms around his neck. Bruce's hands slid further down on the smooth pale skin until they met with the moist fabric of Joker's underwear. "Good", he simply responded, satisfied with the answer. Joker's face was only inches apart from his now and his lips were moist and red. Green eyes glimmered in the dim light, needy and wanting, reflecting Bruce's own feelings he managed to keep hidden - for now.

He wasn't sure who started it, but at one point their lips met in the middle in a passionate, demanding kiss. Bruce's hands got under the elastic waistband of Joker's underwear and began to tug them off of him with ease. A weeping ass and cock were revealed underneath them and the Omega pheromones seemed to just puff out in to the warm atmosphere of the room making it even harder to think straight.

"You haven't relieved yourself at all?" Bruce asked a bit dumbfounded when noticing the state of the other. Joker leaned his forehead to touch with his accompanied by a slightly frustrated but also a very little  _lovely_  sigh.

 _"No..._  But you can", he said softly, eyes glittering as he dived into Bruce's irises.

Bruce could take a hint. But he would take these things at his own pace even if that meant making the Joker wait a bit longer. He wouldn't hurt an Omega, no matter what the Joker might have done. To be honest, he hadn't even known the Joker was an Omega before this night. He had never actually really seen him as anything much more than a maniac ravaging the streets with his killing jokes. But he should have seen that there was something wrong with him more than met the eye - or the mind. There was something messed up with his deeper core. He hadn't smelt like anything more than gasoline, blood, gun powder and ACE chemicals when Bruce had first met him. Or possibly the  _second_  time. The first time, he couldn't remember what his scent might have been at the time. That was probably due to the fumes coming from the chemicals boiling beneath their feet at the factory and had hid his scent. After that night, it had stayed like that too. Until now.

So this made him wonder. "How come you're an Omega?" he asked him right as it popped into his mind while he also slipped a finger into the slick heat. Joker scowled at him through the ecstatic expression that graced his face from finally being touched. "Doesn't make much a difference what breed you are before getting soaked in acid is what I suppose. It all washes away with your sanity", he says rather bitterly before laying down on the bed fully urging Bruce to continue with his ministrations. Joker's pliable and very soon Bruce is ready to press another finger in alongside with the first one. The heat already feels amazing just around his fingers. Slick is flowing out quicker now.  _God,_  he's wet.

"But it doesn't seem like the effect is permanent", Bruce notes nonetheless even though it doesn't look like Joker really cares to discuss on the matter at the moment as he would on the subject of rising rents of central apartments. He wraps a hand around Bruce's neck and pulls him in, closer so much that Bruce is expecting a kiss, but instead gets a hard, cold stare.

"Don't think this changes anything, Batsy. Just because I  _was_  an Omega and seem to be having some sort of a  _relapse,_  doesn't mean this will affect my mentality or my plans for this glorious city in the slightest", he says and nips at Bruce's lower lip harshly before looking at him straight in the eyes again. "Got it, big boy?" he asks and really it's pretty funny because Bruce's got already four fingers stretching Joker now and still the man's threatening him. Not to mention an Omega!

But he's the Joker nevertheless, one should never forget that. Especially not the Batman for all the worth he has of knowing the man from the very beginning.

"Right", Bruce answers like he didn't just notice how much this situation is affecting Joker mentally. The whole world has these certain expectations for Omegas and how they should act and they all clash horribly with every one of Joker's traits. And so now he's found out that he's supposed to be even more different than he already is. That's not a problem in itself - being different. But if it's in his genetics and it  _gets_  to him, it will change Joker drastically and not in the way he might like it.

Suddenly Joker's squeezing around the fingers inside him and pulling at them and Bruce realizes he's been teasing Joker's prostate for quite some time now. "Come on, Batsy. If you've got the guts, then fuck me!" he demands and again Bruce's Alpha instincts kick in and he can't help even for Joker's self-esteem's sake to control himself from slapping his thigh for trying to command an Alpha.

"Let me take  _care_  of you, Joker. I know what I'm doing, I don't require your advice. You're ready now", Bruce says strong and firm and then spreads the milky thighs even farther apart and seats himself in the middle of them properly. He gives a few strokes on his rock hard member to slick it up and to relieve some of the pressure before taking a steadying hold of those slim hips.

"Do it then, Batsy", Joker say with his usual grin however which eventually falters into an exquisite expression when Bruce finally thrusts in. "God", he breathes out in a shaky voice which honestly makes Bruce feel all the more proud of himself. Joker's head is thrown back, hands laying on either side of his head, eyes closed. Green hair is spread on the red pillow. Bruce doesn't move, just soaks up this rare image of the Joker. He wants to remember this forever even if it'll be a guilty, shameful pleasure.

Those slim thighs are trembling softly at Bruce's waist. The contrast between their skin tones is remarkable and that somehow makes Bruce smile even wider now that Joker's not looking.

"I didn't think someone like you believed in God", Bruce mutters just a second before beginning to  _actually_  fuck Joker. The man's startled from his daydreams but recovers fairly quickly and soon goes with the flow, clearly enjoying himself. He looks at Bruce with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his face. "Perhaps I just had a religious awakening from your magnificent cock", he says with a strangely fond tone to his voice although the words are crude. He grips on Bruce's biceps as Bruce in turn braces his arms on either side of Joker's waist. Bruce can't help but laugh.

"What you're gonna get is a good knotting from my cock if nothing else. In case you start seeing angels before that though you can tell them to come back later. I'm not done with you yet", Bruce tells him and pounds on harder. Joker feels heavenly around him. Tight, hot and so slick. His words may still hold edge but his body is compliant and submitting to Bruce's rough and demanding manhandling. Bruce turns him suddenly on his stomach and he lets him without any struggle. Bruce has more leverage from here. He raises the slight pale hips in the air, becoming more vigorous in his thrusts. He hears Joker moaning now, whimpering in his ecstasy.

Bruce admires the sounds and bones moving beneath the white skin of Joker's back. There's only one tattoo at his back and it sits at his lower back - the Bat symbol - of course. Bruce cannot take his eyes off of it for a long time after he's noticed it. He just can't quite believe it it's there even though he should have known really. It did always feel like Joker knew what - this - was to happen all along no matter Bruce's own struggles against it all. Or perhaps this was all simply Joker's obsessive personality's doing again.

But what was certain was that it was the tattoo to which Bruce's eyes were glued to when they both eventually came. Joker crying out with a hoarse, worn out voice as Bruce started filling him up with his cum, and it was pure music to Bruce's ears.

"There you go", he said with his own now huskier voice while stroking down Joker's lower back and over the tattoo especially as he knotted him. He pushed himself even deeper if possible to make sure the knot was held properly in place and not drop of cum could escape. And  _maybe_  just to get lost in that sweet heat of Joker a bit more.

Joker whimpered from the swollen intrusion and squeezed the sheets in his hands tighter.

"Shh...", Bruce reassured him and placed open-mouthed kisses all across the white expanse of Joker's back, giving it little nips here and there. Joker whined some more, clearly not used to this sort of treatment despite being an Omega. Bruce didn’t want him to hurt but there really wasn’t much he could do other than caress his skin in a vain effort to comfort him.

“Ugh, never mind that, I’ve had worse”, Joker reassures him and tries to find a more comfortable position on the bed while still being underneath his weight and stuck to his pulsing cock. Joker’s grip on Bruce is incredibly tight and hot. Bruce covers his body with his own much bigger one and holds him to his chest.

“I know that very well but I’ve never wanted you to suffer. Especially not now”, Bruce tells him kisses the back of his head. He smiles slightly back at him, rouge mouth lifting from the sheets. Then he suddenly spams around him with a high pitch moan, his walls growing even tighter in pulses and Bruce comes inside him again. It’s all part of the cycle and Joker can’t help it.

“Oh, Batsy… Is this a _love_ declaration?” he asks in awe after the worst of the aftershock shudders have passed. “This will be something to tell the kids.”

Bruce sighs as he turns them both around to their side into a more comfy position facing the window now. “We don’t have any kids”, he responds smoothly evading Joker’s question.

“Don’t we?” Joker almost sounds authentic in his wonderment. “What about all the rogues littering the streets at night that you always manage to take back home by bedtime, hm? What about all the boys in blue that pretend hate you when you’re right but need and trust you when they’re wrong?” Joker says and looks over his shoulder to him with a smouldering look.

“What about you? Aren’t you my _daddy,_ Batsy?”

By that time, Bruce’s knot has eased and it’s time for another round. Bruce fucks Joker into oblivion and then some. Joker complaints how full he feels but Bruce can’t resist his Alpha instincts now when they have been roused by Omega pheromones like this. As they start closing in on their next orgasm, Bruce’s movements become erratic, but when that’s done they work together slow and peaceful until the end of Joker’s heat.

The sheets are wet with slick and cum despite Bruce’s careful knotting and Joker needy moans still fill the air when Bruce fills him up one last time. Harley has no doubt heard most of it, the walls can’t be so thick to block such loud sounds. And who knows, perhaps she has had her ear glued to the wall this entire time.

Joker keens under his care but no longer in heat. Bruce simply makes love to him at some point - the sated Alpha inside him with a spent beautiful Omega in his arms, takes over Bruce and simply devotes himself to him and his needs alone.

Joker buries himself into Bruce’s chest and soaks up his attention greedy and needy. Bruce combs back the green hair that’s starting to stick up in every direction from sweat and holds him close.

“You’d better remember this still doesn’t change anything”, he mutters against Bruce’s chest. Bruce chuckles quietly to himself and rubs circles on Joker’s back absentmindedly.

“Of course it does. A week without mayhem”, Bruce corrects him playfully. “At least on your part”, he adds with a dash of regret. Joker groans displeased but doesn’t argue with him.

“Yes, well… Next Thursday, you’d better watch out ‘cause I’ll be back in town and I’m no Santa Claus with a big bag of presents to good little boys and girls – I only got a naughty list”, he warns him and tilts his head to face him properly. “Go and guess if you’re on it, Bats. Everyone is...” he trails off with an exaggerated glare he strikes out to livid night behind the tall windows.

Bruce frowns at him but he isn’t too serious because neither is Joker. “Really? After I’ve been such a good daddy for you tonight? Come on now, Jay. Let up a little. I wonder if you aren’t quite satisfied yet after all seeing you’re still acting like a needy little Omega in heat”, Bruce comments while his hand slowly wanders down from his back to his ass. His two fingers slide easily inside him through his puffy and abused rim as by now he’s nicely loose and packed with cum and slick to his very core.

Joker silently bellows from the overstimulation curling in on himself while Bruce taunts him with his fingering. Bruce makes him come one last time for the night with a kiss to his forehead.

“There you are”, Bruce coddles him once again as Joker pants into his chest completely ruined and exhausted from Bruce’s seemingly endless and irresistible ministrations that overwhelm him into a mess of a clown.

“This still doesn’t change anything”, he breathes out and Bruce smiles at him as his green eyes struggle to remain open and vicious. Bruce caresses the side of his face gently. “I know.”

Joker still frowns at him but as Bruce continues to regard him kindly, and he eventually lets up on his act of trying to be so very tough. “But you can _always_ trust me, Jay, to look out for you”, Bruce promises him, “If only you didn’t make it so hard.”

That gets a grin out of him, tugging a rare warm smile on those dark red lips. His tired eyes finally flutter closed and Bruce allows himself to relax too.

After a few hours of sleep with the madman for once calm and peaceful in his arms, Bruce suits back up for leaving well before the sun comes up. He tries not to wake the clown up but his effort is futile of course as Joker is most always on high-alert. The magnetic green eyes follow in their unfocused and delirious state as Bruce finishes dressing by the corner where he had left his gear. His expression is unreadable but nothing disconcerting so Bruce doesn’t worry himself too much about it.

“Remember our deal”, Bruce reminds him one last time before making his way back to the door. Joker curls on himself, twisted in the silky red sheets a high contrast against his pale skin and smiles.

“I will.”

Bruce returns to the chilly Gotham night with those two quietly spoken words of promise and heads for the gargoyles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing but practice makes you better right? So I'm practicing, yeah. With smut... which I write even more horrifically. But yeah, I went with the new DC cinematic world. Don't know if it's all good but I'll roll with it anyway. I like Leto's work a lot, though I think Affleck does a better Wayne than a Batman. Either way, it seems I can't write either of them very well although they are both quite hot but whatever. Have yourself a wet little Christmas.
> 
> Edit (16.11.18): HEYYY, we've got a Chinese translation now too thanks to daomo7! Here's the link: https://telegra.ph/In-the-Heat-of-the-Moment%E7%83%AD%E6%BD%AE%E6%9C%9F%E9%97%B4-11-11


End file.
